


OiSuga Weekend Day 3: FALL-en for you

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, Secret Relationship (sort of), oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Day 3, and the last day, and I'm late in posting!! This oneshot is with the theme: Autumn (Did you see what I did with the title? Haha... I'm not funny I know)Suga is an elementary teacher but is lonesome most of the time. The autumn season is here, leaves have flooded the playground and the field. His kids/students beg to play outside than doing their lesson for the day. Suga lets them play but gets in trouble in doing so by the new principal who is known as 'Miss Witch' by the kids. Takeru, a high school student in Aoba Johsai a close friend of Suga, there's a special guest coming for dinner and it so happens to be the one Suga least expects.(Haha... still suck at summaries as I see..)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	OiSuga Weekend Day 3: FALL-en for you

“Sugawara-sensei! Look outside! Look at all the leaves! Can we go play outside?” 

Suga looks out the window from his book and laughs, “Don’t you want to finish this lesson? We’re getting at the good part.” 

“NOOOO!!” 

He got many replies, he sighed, “Alright but only for a few minutes, ok?” 

“You’re the best Sugawara-sensei!” They all rushed out of the classroom, “Don’t run in the hallways and watch your step!!” 

Suga watched his kids playing with the leaves with bright smiles on their faces. It reminded him when he was younger, playing the leaves and having a leaf fight with his friends. Sounded childish but it was a great memory to keep. 

He sat down on a nearby bench, admiring the nature around them. He’s a teacher for an elementary school, it's still in his hometown and being distant from many other friends around the world, sometimes it gets lonely but that’s why he spends valuable time with his students. 

Suga smiles, closing his eyes slowly relaxing but then suddenly that was ruined by someone. 

“Sugawara-sensei!” 

Suga snapped out of his thoughts, seeing one of his students in tears, pointing to a direction to a girl who had a big scrape on her knee. 

He got out of his seat and rushed over to the injured one, “What happened?” 

“W-we were playing t-tag but then I-I tripped over…” She replied back, tears streamed down on her cheek. 

Suga looked at the knee, it was bleeding pretty bad, “Can I count on you guys to watch out for the children while I get Mei to the infirmary?” 

“Don’t worry Sugawara-sensei! You can leave it to us!” 

Suga nodded his head, crouching down as the injured girl got on his back, “Ok, we’ll be back soon. Get everyone in class and wait until I come back.” 

“Ok!” 

Suga walked back inside the building, “Sorry… Sugawara-sensei…” 

“Hm? What for?” 

“F-for tripping over…” She mumbled back. 

“It’s not your fault that you tripped over. We all make accidents.” 

“S-Sugawara-sensei…” 

“Yes?” 

“W-What were you like when you were younger?” She asked out of the blue. 

Suga blinked for a few seconds and smiled, “Hm, like your age?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“I used to get into trouble a lot, I was always getting told off for playing volleyball in the classroom.” 

“V-volleyball?” 

  
“A sport, we should play it one time, it’s very fun when you play with others. Playing by yourself isn’t much fun. I used to play it in my middle and high school times, that was when I didn’t get told off in school and was also the supporting one.” 

“Did you make accidents…?” 

“Of course I did! I used to get a lot of bruises when I played volleyball. Sometimes I didn’t play correctly and always was told to do it again until I made no mistakes.” 

Mei rubbed her head against Suga’s back, “Why don’t you play now…? You like the game don’t you?” 

Suga tensed up at that question, “Of course I do but sometimes the things you enjoy can’t last forever. I like children, that's why I’m a teacher. Now let’s fix your leg and head back into class ok?” 

Mei nodded her head, “Ok.” 

“Sugawara! What did I tell you about letting the kids out when it’s not recess!? You know this could affect your payment!” 

Suga frowned with his head bowed low, “I apologise… I just wanted to make the students have some fun out there. It is that time of year when leaves are dropping and kids just want to play in the leaves.” 

“That’s why recess exists Sugawara. Please, do not do that ever again or I’ll have to give you consequences. A girl got hurt from it, consider this the last time.” 

“I… I understand…”

Suga closed the door behind him, biting his lip and walked towards the faculty room. His students were hiding at the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“Miss Witch has taken Sugawara-sensei! What are we going to do?” One of the boys asked, looking at the others. 

“I think we should confront her about it!” A girl replied back. 

“But wouldn’t Sugawara-sensei get into more trouble?” Another girl asked with a sad expression.

“Hi guys,” Mei appeared, slowly walking towards them. 

“Oh… hey Mei…” 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, tilting her head, confused.

“Sugawara-sensei got in trouble again…” 

Mei frowned, most of it was her fault and she felt like crying again. She stared at her knee that was nicely wrapped by Suga. That was when she remembered what her teacher told her.

_ “We all make accidents.” _

“I think… I think, let’s just make Sugawara-sensei’s life easy,” she replied back, all widened their eyes at the spark of determination. 

“That’s a great idea, Mei! We can help Sugawara-san out!” 

Suga took a seat in the faculty room, “What’s up Suga-san? What’s wrong with you today?” One of his co-workers asked. 

“I got told off from the principal again…” He muttered, leaning against his chair. 

His co-worker laughed out loud, “Haha! Second in a row, I think you should give me money because I won that bet! How could you really be told by her? What did you do this time?”

“I let the children out to play outside… I mean they wanted to and I don't know what the problem is with that. Children just want to have fun at their age and it’s autumn too.” 

“Hm, you do make a valid point, Suga-san but one of your students did get injured.” 

Suga tensed up and clenched his hands, “I don’t get why everyone is involving her into the conversation. She did nothing wrong, we all make accidents and sometimes sure, someone gets hurt but I don’t get why that should affect my payment.” 

“Woah seriously? Your payment got involved too?” 

“Yeah. I’m getting annoyed by this new principal…” 

“Now, now, as much as we all hate her, she’s the principal and she makes crucial rules to insure that all the kids are safe and don’t injure themselves,” one of the other teachers replied with a small smile.

“I guess you’re right…” Suga sighed, shifting his chair towards his desk. He looked through the next lesson he was going to do for the rest of the day. 

It was the final lesson of the day as Suga came into the classroom, expecting to see his students playing around but as he stepped one foot inside. There was just silence, just students sitting in their seats, ready to learn, surprising Suga. 

“Good afternoon everyone, you’re quieter than usual…” he commented, placing his books on the podium stand. “Well then… I’ll do the role first…” 

Everyone was so quiet, they were also polite for some reason, standing straight and proper as if Suga had done something wrong and they didn’t speak up. The role was finished with straight, ‘here!’ or ‘yes!’ and Suga looked back to the class and nervously laughed. 

“Ok, for the rest of the day we’ll be doing handwriting, can I have one or two of you to hand the books out and the pencils out?” 

There were a lot of hands raised up, more than ever, Suga was hard at making decisions, “Um… Riku and Hina can I have you two hand out the books and Koharu and Sora to hand out the pencils.” 

The four kids got up from their seats and started to hand out the books and pencils. Suga started to write something on the board, he turned back around and everything was handed out. He cleared his voice, finding this very awkward. 

After an hour of silent working, the bell had rang, “Alright! Can everyone put their books inside the box and their pencils in the cups. Then you are all free to leave,” Suga instructed, all the students neatly put their things away.

“Bye Sugawara-sensei!” They all farewelled, leaving one by one.

Suga closed the door once everyone was out and crouched down, “What the heck is wrong with my class? Did I do something wrong? What have I done…?” He thought of many scenarios that he could’ve done but none of them would’ve linked and made sense.

Someone knocked on the door, getting Suga’s attention, he straightened himself up. Opening the door to see a lady standing at the door with Mei beside her.

“What has happened to my child?! I demand a reason!” She exclaimed, not in the slightest pleased with Suga.

“M-mummy! Y-you don’t need to talk to S-Sugawara-sensei like that!” Mei stuttered back but her mum was not having it. 

Suga knew this would turn out into a big problem, “I’m sorry, I had allowed the children to play outside… Mei accidentally fell over.” 

“Don’t you dare make this my daughter’s fault! You’re the one who’s meant to supervise them!”

“Oh no! You’re mistaken! I didn’t blame it on her!” 

“I demand to speak to your principal! This is unexceptable!” 

“I’m afraid you’re not allowed to do that,” a voice behind the mother replied back.

The three looked over to see a high schooler standing at the door, “Takeru? What are you doing here at this time?” 

“Is he your son? You’ve got a big nerve to mess with me!” The mother screamed, glaring at the boy. 

“Suga-san didn’t do anything wrong, just leave, you’re going to create this into a bigger problem if you continue,” he replied back. 

The mother growled, grabbing Mei’s hand, “We’re leaving! Don’t expect the same next time this happens!” 

After the mother and Mei left, Suga sighs relieved and lets Takeru inside the classroom, “Thanks a lot, Takeru. Did you come here for something?” 

“You promised me that you would come to practice with me with my accurate serving,” Takeru answered, putting his hands inside his pockets. 

“Did I?” 

“Suga-sannn!” 

Suga laughed, “Ok, ok, let me just get my stuff. Didn’t you just finish training right now?”

“Yeah but I wanted to train more on my serving!” 

“And couldn’t you get some tips from your Uncle?” Suga asked, raising a brow.

Takeru puffed out his cheeks, “Come on, Suga-san!” 

“I’m just messing with you. I tried messaging him but he hardly replies to me these days.” 

Takeru thought for a second, “I don’t know. I don’t check on his locations these days. I mean, all he does is talk about volleyball and his team. Why doesn’t he answer your texts?”

“It’s always good to catch up with family members and friends. Your Uncle is trying his hardest in Argentina, he doesn’t have time to reply I guess. Are you planning on going out tomorrow?” 

“Hm, no, why?” 

“Why don’t we take a stroll in the park tomorrow. The season just feels like I want to take a walk. Do you want to come along?” 

“Sure!” Takeru exclaimed but quickly received a phone call.

Suga put on his bag and looked over to Takeru, “Answer it, it might be important.” 

Takeru walked out of the classroom and answered the phone, “Hello?” 

_ “Takeru! Where are you?!”  _

It was his mum on the other line, Takeru got the chills from hearing her angry side. 

_ “I’m with Suga-san, he’s going to teach me how to do accurate serves.” _

_ “You’re interrupting Koushi-kun’s time! Isn’t he working at school right now!? Get your butt over here before I get over there!”  _

_ “But Mum-!”  _

_ “Takeru! Get your butt over here and please, invite Koushi-kun to the house. He hasn’t visited in a while and I really do need someone refreshing over to cure my illness.”  _

_ “What illness?”  _

_ “My illness is you and your father being absolute idiots and Koushi-kun is the only cure because he’s someone I don’t spend time 24/7 with and don’t find annoying.”  _

_ “But if you’re inviting him over to the house wouldn’t that waste more of his time?”  _

_ “Don’t act smart with me, Takeru. You are not playing volleyball. I swear to god we have enough people in the family who play! Now hand the phone to Koushi-kun.”  _

Takeru walked into the classroom with the phone in his hand, Suga stared at him, “What’s wrong?” 

“My mum wants to talk to you…” 

“Ah, ok.” 

Suga takes the phone and puts it against his ear,  _ “Good evening, Emiko-san, how are you doing?”  _

_ “Koushi-kun! Very good actually! I hope my stupid son isn’t asking too much from you. You must be exhausted!”  _

_ “I’m fine really! What did you want to ask me?”  _

_ “Oh yes! I’d like to invite you to dinner! After all Takeru is dragging you way too much, I have to thank you somehow and oh-! There’s a special guest as well but that’s a surprise~!”  _

_ “Are you really sure you want to invite me over?”  _

_ “Of course! You’re a family best friend! I’m sure Takeru will be happy about it too. It’ll only be you, Takeru, the special guest, my husband and me. Don’t worry about it!”  _

_ “If you say so, thank you. I’ll take Takeru to his house, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.”  _

_ “Of course! Take your time~!” _

The call ended as Suga passed the phone to Takeru, “Sorry Suga-san…”

“It’s alright Takeru. I’m happy that your mother is inviting me, to be honest I didn’t know what to eat for today since it’s always so lonely at my place.” 

Suga locked the door of the classroom, the two of them walked towards the faculty room to get Suga’s last things and put the keys away.

Takeru stood outside waiting for Suga, most of the teachers were still inside, working. 

“Oh Suga-san! Are you leaving early?” One of the teachers turned around from their seat. 

“Yes, I’ve got an invitation from a family dinner. Have a good day everyone,” Suga replied back, bowing his head down and closed the door behind him. 

Suga and Takeru made it to the bottom floor, “Suga-san, the teachers seem pretty genuine, why is it the parents that always tell you off?” 

“I’m not too sure and trust me, the principal isn’t that genuine if you ask me. She threatened me today about my payment because of the girl who tripped over.”

“Are you sure you’re going to keep working here if that continues?” Takeru asked back, concerned as Suga shrugged his shoulders. 

“I like working here because there are children and they remind me a lot of our volleyball team back in high school…” Suga replied with a small smile on his face. 

Takeru raised a brow at that description but just ignored it, they made it to the staff parking as Suga unlocked his car.

They drove towards Takeru’s house as there was an awkward silence. Suga wanted to break it after all, he had it for an hour before with his students, “How’s Karasuno these days? Have they been getting better?”

“Yeah, they’re our biggest competitors.” 

“Have you guys won against them?” 

“Well of course, we’re not going to lose to them everytime!” Takeru replied with determination, Suga could help but chuckled. 

“You remind me of your Uncle.” 

Takeru stared at Suga, “Really? How?” 

“I don’t know exactly how to explain it but you just do. You both have the same determination to win. You guys are going to get Nationals or I mean, trying again right?” 

“Of course, if I can then I’ll be better than my Uncle!” 

Suga smiled from those words and nodded his head, “Then I believe that you can do it then, Takeru. I think it’ll give some bragging rights if you do. I'll even keep telling your Uncle about your win into Nationals if it happens.” 

They arrived at Takeru's home, the both of them got out of the car. Takeru knocked on the door but the door just opened from the small tap, “Huh? It’s unlocked?” 

“Maybe your mum already knew you were going to arrive soon and just unlocked it when you came back…?” Suga replied back, entering into the house and took his shoes off. 

“Mumm! We’re back!!” Takeru exclaimed, walking to the kitchen while Suga followed behind. 

His mum was cooking something or more like a lot of things on the stove, “Oh! Koushi-kun! Welcome home!!” She placed down the wooden spoon and hugged the grey haired man tightly.

“Emiko-san…” he muttered back, struggling to breathe.

She instantly let go and grinned, “We’re so happy to have you here! I’d love to hear all the stories you’ve got to tell us about!” 

“Uh, I don’t have any, Emiko-san.” 

Emiko dramatically gasped, “Oh come on don’t say that! I’ll be happy to hear if you managed to get engaged with that stupid brother of mine.” 

“Hey! I heard that!” Someone else exclaimed, which surprised both Takeru and Suga. 

They all turn around to see a very familiar brunette volleyballer, “Uncle Tooru?!” Takeru exclaimed, shocked. 

“T-Tooru?!” Suga was stunned as well. 

“Takeru! Long time no see! Did I surprise you?” He asked with a grin on his face.

“Tooru was the one you were talking about when you said a special guest, right?” Suga whispered over to Emiko, she nodded her head.

“Ahem! Tooru, our special visitor is here too. Did you forget about your lover, Koushi-kun?” Emiko glared at her younger brother. 

Oikawa turns to Suga with a sweet smile on his face, “Kou-chan! I missed you~!” 

He jumped onto the grey haired teacher and hugged him tighter than Emiko did. 

“I missed you too, Tooru…” he replied but definitely struggled saying the last words. 

Takeru just stared in disgust, “Uncle, you’re killing Suga-san if you keep doing that.” 

Oikawa let go of Suga, who was half conscious, Oikawa shook him back and forth a few times to wake him up, “Oh no! Koushi wake up!!” 

“I’m ok, stop shaking me around!”

Oikawa chuckles, stopping and Suga glared at him, “Uncle Tooru, are you still as bad at volleyball?” Takeru asked.

“Huh? Do you really think your Uncle is that bad in volleyball?” Oikawa asked back as a vein popped on the side of his forehead.

Takeru smirked, crossing his arms and stood up straight, “Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it, Old Man?” 

Oikawa gasped offendly, “What did you just call me?!” 

Emiko sighed and massaged her temples, “Why don’t you three go into the living room, I don’t want to hear volleyball again and give myself a migraine from it.” 

The three of them were forced into the living. They all sat down on the couch, Takeru and Oikawa were having a staring contest with Suga between them. 

“Maybe you two should stop…” Suga suggested, putting his hand out slightly to the side of him. 

Oikawa stares at Suga intensely, “Have you been teaching Takeru how to do volleyball things? I don’t like it when you push yourself too much, Koushi.” 

“Don’t worry Tooru! I’m alright with it besides it’s not everyday!” Suga answered back, assuring his boyfriend. 

“He teaches me things easier than you can Uncle Tooru. Suga-san always knows how to not show off,” Takeru commented, poking his tongue out. 

Oikawa crosses his arms and ignores Takeru, “Have you been in contact with Tobio-chan lately or anyone from Karasuno?” 

“No, not really. Just Daichi I think, we only talk once and a while because we’re both busy with work. You haven’t been answering your messages. Was this a long term surprise?” 

“Yup! Were you surprised, Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked eagerly as Suga smiled nodding his head.

Takeru couldn’t stand watching the two talk, “Remember the next time I get someone to date, I should be aware of this…” 

“You’ve never gotten a girlfriend or a boyfriend, Takeru. You would never know this kind of feeling. Kou-chan and I are destined to be with each other~!” 

Takeru gagged as the two of them had the staring contest once again. Suga decided to step out of this one. 

“Alright you three, dinner’s ready,” Emiko poked her head out to the living room. 

“Thank you for the food!” They all said, clasping their hands together and began to eat. 

Takeru was eating his food at a quick pace along with Oikawa, “Would you two slow down? The food isn’t going to go anywhere,” Emiko commented. 

“But we’re hungry!” They both replied at the same time and continued to stuff their faces with rice and food.

Suga nervously smiled, they really are related, “The food is really good, Emiko-san.” 

“Glad to hear! Eat as much as you want, Koushi-kun! How are you doing at the elementary school? How are your students doing?” 

Suga swallows his food and smiles, “They’re doing fine. Work is getting slightly stricter these days. I've got to say when the new principal came into the school.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard she’s a nut job, one of my friends told me,” Emiko replied back with a frown on her face. 

“She just has good intentions, she just wants the kids to be safe that’s all…” Suga stared at the bowl rice, remembering the threats that she pulled at him before.

Takeru stopped shoving food down his throat, “Suga-san, don’t you think you should stand up for yourself? I mean I know you’re nice and kind and all but you really need to stop letting people put you down.” 

Suga tensed up and shook his head, “Don’t worry Takeru, I’ve got it under control!” 

Oikawa raised a brow curiously,“What’s wrong? Did something happen between you and the school, Kou-chan?” 

“A kid’s mother went to Suga’s classroom and yelled at him for injuring her child when Suga-san didn’t intend it to happen. A week ago I overheard the principal talking about Suga-san too, something about firing him.” 

Everyone sitting at the table stopped eating, Suga was sweating like crazy, the secrets are being spilled out. 

“Who’s this lady…?” Oikawa asked in a low voice, he had suddenly lost his appetite. 

“You’ve got it wrong! She didn’t say anything about firing me, she was just warning me!” Suga replied back, trying to cool down the situation. 

“I’m going to crush those two ladies into pieces! Just who do they think they are?! Trying to mess with our Suga-kun!” Emiko screamed, slamming her hands on the table.

Oikawa patted Suga’s shoulder, “If it helps, I can try to get you out of it or more like I’m going to force them to let you out.” 

“Huh…?” 

“I'm a smooth talker. You’ve gone through enough trying to find a job anyways, Kou-chan.” 

“Wow, Uncle Tooru being nice is a surprise…” Takeru replied back in awe, Oikawa glared at his nephew. 

“I've been his boyfriend for 7 years now! Of course I’m especially nice to Kou-chan!” 

Emiko nodded her head in approval, “Yes, that’s a good idea, Tooru! We’ll get you out of this Koushi-kun! We’ll call this Mission Oikawa Family!” 

“I absolutely have no idea what you’re doing…” Emiko’s husband replied, staring at the other three Oikawa’s. 

“Doesn't matter! You’re irrelevant anyways!” Emiko barked back. 

Takeru was playing a video game against Oikawa. Suga was watching from behind, “Do you still have a thing with aliens, Tooru?” 

“Hm? Of course I do! They’re awesome!” Oikawa replied, super focused on the screen.

“Oh no you don’t!” Takeru exclaimed, pressing on the buttons on the controller more.

Suga laughed, the two were standing up rather than sitting down. Emiko and her husband walked in, “Woah, who invited a bunch of animals into our living room?” 

“We’re not animals!” The two gamers both shouted at the same time.

“YESS!! I did it!!” Takeru exclaimed in victory, throwing his arms out in the air.

Oikawa was sulking on Suga’s shoulder at his loss.

“There, there… There’s always next time… It’s just a game,” Suga laughed back, patting Oikawa’s head.

“Are you staying here for tonight, Koushi-kun?” Emiko asked.

Suga looked at the time, “Oh! I really should! I got distracted.” 

He got up from his seat but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

“Noo!! I want Kou-chan to stayyy!” Oikawa exclaimed, hugging Suga tightly.

Emiko laughed, “You’re not getting out of Tooru’s grasp any time. Why don’t you stay here for the night? Besides, it's the weekend tomorrow anyways.” 

“Is that really ok?” 

“Of course! It’s ok! We’re all family here!” 

“Suga-san! We’re still walking through the park tomorrow right?” Takeru asked excitedly like a kid who just got given candy. 

“Ah… yes…” Suga replied back as Takeru jumped onto Suga and Oikawa. 

The three of them laughed, “Get off me Takeru! Only Kou-chan is enough for me to hold up!” Oikawa shouted, glaring at his nephew.

Suga forgot about his worries, he was surrounded by family and the loneliness was slowly disappearing too. Oikawa argued with Takeru for a while as Suga was looking through his messages that he received from Oikawa yesterday. 

“I had no idea you texted me yesterday…” 

Oikawa grinned, “Might have been because of the time. I tried to keep it a secret for as long as I could but luckily you didn’t see the messages I sent to you yesterday.” 

“Aren’t you jetlagged at all?” Suga asked back. 

“Well yeah but I can still do things I guess…”. 

Suga frowned, getting up from his seat and putting his phone inside his pocket. He began to push Oikawa out of the living room, “You’re get rest, Mister, I know you’re horrible on planes and never ever get sleep on them. Let’s go to your room.” 

“But Koushi~!” 

“Don’t ‘but’ me Tooru, let’s go!!” Suga replied back, continuing to push Oikawa. 

The brunette puffed out his cheeks and gave in, “Fine~!” 

The couple walked out of the living as Oikawa was holding Suga’s hand into his room. Emiko was getting some thoughts and grinned. 

“They do make a good couple don’t they?” 

Takeru just gagged at what his mum just said and continued to play his game on the tv by himself.

Her husband just stared at her and was not surprised at all, “You’re getting thoughts now aren’t you?” 

“Noo… What are you talking about…?” She asked back, averting her eyes very slowly as he just sighs. 

The morning sun rose up, rays of light escaping from the curtains and hitting against Suga’s closed eyes. He groaned a little, opening them and found himself somewhere he wasn’t familiar with but then remembered that he was staying over at the Oikawa Household. 

He looked up to meet with brown eyes staring at his hazel ones, Oikawa was like a beauty in the sunlight and Suga was always so mesmerised, “Good morning, Kou-chan~!” 

Suga rubbed his eyes, “How long have you been awake, Tooru?” 

“Eh, not long ago. I find you sleeping comforting.” 

Suga laughed, “Do you want me to be a sleeping beauty or something?” 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga, “You’re already a beauty in the bed, what are you talking about?” 

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Tooru. What time is it?” 

“10am,” he replied back, nuzzling his head against Suga’s chest. 

“That tickles you know.” 

“Hm? What are you talking about?” Oikawa continues to nuzzle as Suga lets out cries of laughter but is stopped. 

The door opens revealing Takeru, Suga immediately pushes Oikawa away and nervously laughs, “Takeru! What are you doing here?!” 

“I thought you two would’ve been awake by now… Should I bring a bucket next time to barf in when I come into this room?” He asked back, giving a disgusted look.

Oikawa smirked, “What? Are you not mature enough, Takeru? You’re a third year in high school now, don’t you think it’s about time you get used to it?” 

“We’ll be ready in 20 minutes, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about our park stroll for the day,” Suga assured Takeru, getting out of bed. 

“Ok!” Takeru slammed the door closed.

Oikawa pouted, “I thought today was our relaxation day or our together day~.” 

“We can make tomorrow our together. Do you want to come along to the park, the autumn leaves are pretty at this time of year.” 

“Actually, I’ve got something up today so I can’t. Sorry, Kou-chan!” 

Suga blinked a few times, “You do?” 

“Yup! But it’s a secret! Can I get a good morning kiss?” 

“You had many last night. You still want more?” Suga asked with a grin on his face. 

Oikawa nodded his head, leaning in for one but Suga gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“Kou-chan!!!” 

Suga laughed, hearing the brunette from the bathroom and smiled brightly, the weekends will be fine for this week but ‘all good things must come to an end’, as they all say.

Suga entered his classroom as usual and his students well… weren’t any different from Friday. This time, Mei was absent and Suga knew exactly why. He slowly walked up to his stand, looking at his students row by row. 

“Good morning class… Is there a reason why all of you have been quiet ever since we’ve gone outside on Friday?” Suga was serious, it has been concerning for him for a while now.

The students were all nervous, they didn’t know what to say. One of the girls slowly put their hand up and Suga looked at them, “Yes?” 

“W-we overheard you talking to Miss Witch… We didn’t want you to be troubled…” 

Suga flinched, “Is that true everyone?” 

He got many nods of clarification, Suga began to smile, “I see, so that was the reason. Don’t worry everyone, I’ll sort all of this out. Mei sadly couldn’t join us I see, I’m afraid that her mum is mad at me for making her trip over.” 

“What? We have another witch?!” A boy exclaimed from the back, Suga chuckled from his comment. 

“Please, let’s not joke around about the principal and Mei’s mother. I’m happy that all of you are doing this for me but I’d rather not have students that don’t have fun. I like to have a fun class, it’s just what I do best in.” 

During class, Suga was teaching the kids to read but a bright red leaf flew into the classroom landing perfectly on top of the teacher’s head, getting many laughs from his students. 

“Sugawara-sensei! There’s a leaf on your head!” 

The grey haired man blinked a few times and touched his head on top as there was a leaf. He laughed, playing with the leaf, “I guess leaves just like me too much. Alright, continuing-”

“KOU-CHANN!!” 

Suga knew that voice anywhere, he rushed to the open window, poking his head out to see a familiar brunette outside the school, “Tooru!?” 

Oikawa held up a nicely wrapped bento and had a big smile on his face, “You forgot your lunch today~!” 

“Woah! Who’s he, Sugawara-sensei?” Some of the kids also poked their heads out curiously. 

“Is he your boyfriend, Sugawara-sensei? We never knew!” A girl comments, pointing to the brunette as Suga shook his head. 

“I’ll go to your classroom!” Oikawa exclaimed from below as he walked into the building. 

Suga felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, his students were firing him many questions about the stranger that he knows. 

Oikawa made it to their room giving the bento to Suga, “Am I interrupting a class?” 

“Yeah, you are. You could’ve told me that you were going to come over here.” 

“Well I did but you weren’t answering my calls,” Oikawa replied, pouting. 

Some of them recognised Oikawa, mostly the boys, “You’re Oikawa Tooru! The one who played in the Olympics!” 

“I’ve got some fans here! Lucky me! Do you want an autograph?” He grinned back, taking a black marker that so happened to be in his pocket.

Suga stood back, waiting for the signing to be finished, “Sugawara-sensei, are you sure he isn’t your boyfriend or something?” 

The girls were all smiling at him, the teacher nervously laughed trying to play this off, “I can assure you that I’m single and Oikawa-san is too.” 

“Kou-chan! Do you want my autograph?” Oikawa asked Suga, who shook his head. 

“I can easily get one later or even back at home. Are you ready to let me finish teaching?” Suga replied back. 

“At home?!” All his students exclaimed in union as Suga realised what he blurted out.

Oikawa grinned back and walked towards Suga, “But you got one from Tobio-chan why not mine?” 

“I said later, Tooru. We’re still in the middle of class and thanks to your abrupt visit the children are distracted with questions.” 

The girls surrounded Oikawa and one of them asked, “Mister! Are you Sugawara-sensei’s boyfriend?” 

“Hm? Boyfriend? They don’t know, Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked, looking over to Suga who covered his face with his hands. 

“You are dating!!” The girls squealed excitedly while the brunette laughed. 

“Now I want to stay here for the whole day, this is a great bunch of kids!” Oikawa replied with a grin on his face while Suga walked to the front of the class.

“Alright everyone take a seat, we’re continuing with our reading. We still have 20 minutes before lunch, if we’re super good then we’ll finish 5 minutes earlier for an early lunch. That is if everyone does a good job.” 

Everyone went back to their seats and looked back to their books. Oikawa sat at the back with a playful grin on his lips, watching Suga teaching for the first time.

“Who would like to read the next part? Where were we again?” Suga asked, scanning through his book.

“I’ll read the next part!” One of the students volunteered, putting their hand up.

Time flew as they had finished three fourths of the book. Suga looked at the time as it was exactly 5 minutes before the bell, “Ok, I’ll let you guys have an early lunch. I’ll be sorting things out with the principal.” 

“You can do this Sugawara-sensei! Miss Witch will pay you!” 

“Thank you, thank you and don’t call her that if she’s nearby,” Suga replied back, he exited the classroom with Oikawa. 

“Even your students call your principal a witch?” Oikawa asked, bursting out in laughter.

“It’s just what they’re used to… Anyways, what’s the plan?” 

“I’m going to demand a reason why she has the right to do that to you, that’s what. Nobody is going to ruin my Kou-chan’s life like this and have no respect!” He began cracking his knuckles.

“I don’t want you to beat her up or something, Tooru.” 

“I will if I have to…” 

The both of them walked towards the principal’s office as Oikawa slammed the door open on purpose, “Sorry for the intrusion but I hear that you were being quite troubling to Koushi.” 

“You didn’t have to slam the door open…” Suga muttered to himself. 

The lady leaned against her chair with an unfazed expression, “And who might you be? A friend of Sugawara’s?” 

“That’s none of your business at the moment. I’d like to know what Koushi deserved to be threatened with his paycheck.” 

“He let the children out to go play even though it’s against the school rules. Not only that but he also hurt a child, one of his students.” 

Oikawa glared at her, “He did not hurt the child, it was a mere accident. She tripped over, that wasn’t Koushi’s fault and not what he intended.” 

“You weren’t there when you saw it.”

“And where did you get that information from? Koushi told me specifically that she tripped over herself in a game of tag,” Oikawa slammed his hands on the table, “you can ask any student in that class what happened and they were given the exact same answer. I believe in Koushi one hundred percent, every word he says. If he was lying then why would he want to? He loves children. On the other hand you’re just here for the money, you don’t care about children and their feelings.” 

Suga felt like if this was going to continue, Oikawa might snap soon, “Tooru, please calm down.” 

The principal clenched her hands, “Sugawara Koushi, I warned you. Now you’re really on my nerves. I have no option but to fire you.” 

The grey haired male widened his eyes, horrified, “W-wait…” 

“We won’t allow that.” 

The voice was from the door, Oikawa and Suga turned over to see the other teachers at the door with frowns on their faces. 

“What are you doing here?” The principal sneered. 

“You may be in power but you are definitely not firing a teacher that has done nothing wrong. Our teacher’s policy is to always care for the younger ones. Sugawara-san is one of the best teacher’s here, he is considerate and does not lack in his job. If you don’t like this kind of environment we’ll have to ask you to leave the school’s campus.” 

Suga couldn’t believe that most of his co-workers were defending him too, the nasty witch crossed her arms and frowned. 

“Without me, how would you think this school would be surviving?” 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ve already started to find a new principal and vice principal to start here soon. So there’s no need for you to stay too long,” another teacher replied back, adjusting their glasses. 

The principal had nothing to say, she smashed her hand against the table, grabbing her things into her bag and stormed off. The teachers surrounded Suga and Oikawa, “Sorry we didn't do anything earlier, Suga-san. We really did want to get you out of it but seems like you went one step ahead.” 

“N-no! It’s alright!” 

“Who’s your friend?” 

Suga was about to say something but Oikawa was faster, “I’m Kou-chan’s lover, Oikawa Tooru.” 

Silence… “WHAT!?” 

“Haha… Surprise?” 

“I never knew you had a lover?! Are you two not engaged yet?!” 

Suga scratched his cheek, “No… Tooru has been in Argentina for around 3 years now so I don’t get to see him a lot so we have a distant relationship.” 

The teachers gasped, huddling around Oikawa now, “You are one very lucky man! How long have you known each other? When did you meet? How did you meet? We need detailsss!!” 

The stones that have been crushing down onto Suga’s shoulders for a month now felt like they’ve lifted off and will never come back. Suga felt released from the chains of the new principal and can come to school with nothing to worry or stress about. 

The day ends, the sun slowly sets as Oikawa and Suga take a walk back home since none of them drove to the school. The both of them were holding hands because of a certain brunette who wanted to brag about their relationship in public. 

“Wait, this isn’t the direction back home. Where are we going?” Suga noticed that Oikawa was dragging him somewhere that wasn’t home.

“You’ll find out soon enough~!” 

Suga knew that grin on Oikawa’s face, it didn’t mean anything good and meant that Oikawa was up to something. 

They walked a little longer until Suga noticed the scenery around them, “You took me to a… park?” 

“Not any park, Kou-chan! This was the same park where we met each other!” 

“Oh right… it was when you were dumped by your ex, right?” 

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, “That’s not what I meant, Kou-chan! This park has a lot of memories, we used to pass this place a bunch of times when we were in high school!” 

“Huh… Oh yeah I forgot about that…” 

“Kou-chan!!” 

Suga giggles, looking around the area as it was covered in coloured leaves, “I was just kidding. This place does bring many memories but I still don’t get why you dragged me here, Tooru. We could’ve gone yesterday.”

“There is a reason why I dragged you here.” 

Suga turned around to see Oikawa, “What do you-?” 

Oikawa dropped to one knee and held out an open case, “Sugawara Koushi, the one I’ve spent 7 years with for my life. The one who was my rival, the one who made me smile, the one who’s always there for me, the one who loves me even though I’m never around. The one who is my lover and forever be, will you marry me?” 

Suga stood there static, he couldn’t believe it. Tears streamed down his cheek, “I-I… I don’t know what to say…” 

Oikawa smiles, standing up and walking over to Suga, wiping his tears away, “The reason why I didn’t go with Takeru and you for the walk was because I was busy planning this out.” 

Suga stared at the ring on Oikawa’s finger as he was speechless, “I’m so… so happy…” He muttered back, smiling even though the tears were dripping. 

“At least give me an answer, Koushi,” Oikawa replied back, grinning back at him.

“Y-yes! A million yes’s!” Suga leaped onto Oikawa’s arms as they pressed their lips together, savouring the moment. 

“Give me one more year, Kou-chan. I’ll come back and stay in Japan forever, just give me one more year,” Oikawa promised, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’ll wait as long as you come back,” Suga replied with a bright smile.

They both walked through the brightly vibrant leaves with their rings shining brightly. The both of them can agree that autumn is their favourite time of the year. 

_ ‘Another fall, another paged turned.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for not updating for the final day but I realised that I wanted to make the last chapter really good but I tried and this is the outcome! I hope you guys all enjoyed it like how I enjoyed writing these oneshots! Thank for all your support with hits and kudos, really appreciate! 
> 
> For those who read my OiSuga Weekly series, I'll be updating that soon but might take a little longer than I want to since I haven't started but I've got an idea! 
> 
> And hey, if you haven't read it... Uh maybe check it out...? IDK, can't guarantee it'll be good though so haha... Thank you again for reading my series! <3


End file.
